The Waterfall
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Noah was never really a fan of being a 'Team Player' or a fan of nature to begin with, so when he gets stuck doing a challenge in the woods by himself he's less than thrilled until he finds himself some company on a rock near the waterfall.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Noah was ready to stop looking around the woods at this point, it was already 3 hours into this stupid challenge and he couldn't even find anyone on his team. Noah started to kick some large leaves with his shoe as a half ass attempt to find anything on the list Chris gave them, just so he wouldn't get voted out for not being a 'team player' again.

As Noah was kicked leaves out of his way he heard the water from that stupid waterfall and knew once he heard that, there was nothing he needed there and he wasn't about to use the remaining energy he had left to build a raft or swim to get across.

"I'm sure someone covered that area by now." Noah muttered to himself as he saw the waterfall and decided that he wanted to turn around. However as he glanced over at the waterfall he saw someone sitting on the rocks. It was Dawn.

"What the hell are you doing?" Noah sighed and walked over to her. "Are you even looking or have you just been sitting here the whole time?"

"I'm meditating." Dawn told him. "You should try it, it's very calming and I can sense that you're very stressed."

"I'm not stressed. I just think that sitting on a rock in front of a waterfall is pretty stupid and pointless." Noah rolled his eyes.

"It's really not. I think it could help you." Dawn opened her eyes and smiled. "Would you like to try it with me?"

"I'd rather not sit there and make 'Ohm' noises that sound like I'm humming like an moron." Noah smirked. "I'm going back to the camp. I've wasted enough time here."

"I agree that it would be pointless to keep looking." Dawn told him. "The Villains have already found more items then we did. I can feel it."

"How can you feel it?" Noah rolled his eyes. "I think you should get out of your fantasy land and come back to reality."

"Maybe you're the one who should get out of reality and come to fantasy land." Dawn smiled. "It's a lot nicer here and a lot less stressful too."

"That would mean that I would need to take my shoes off and walk in water that's knee deep to sit on a rock." Noah told her. "How are your shoes not soaked?"

"I took a shortcut." Dawn smiled.

Noah sighed and rolled his eyes as he threw his shoes and socks off before stepping into the freezing cold water and slowly making his way to the rock, trying not to slip and get any more wet then he would need to. Climbing the rock was going to be the hard part, it was right by the waterfall, close enough to almost be directly under it which made the rock very slippery! Noah wasn't sure how Dawn managed to get on it in the first place, if she didn't ask him to come on the rock he would never do it. Noah was starting to question why he even decided to do this in the first place. He didn't believe Dawn's aura crap and he didn't think doing any type of meditation would help him hate this island any less then he already did. Noah was having an extremely hard time climbing up the wet and slippery rock and fell in the water. Noah sat in the water and looked up at Dawn who crawled to the edge of the rock and was looking down at him, slightly giggling.

"Really?" Noah glared. "You're going to laugh at me? This was your idea!"

"Here." Dawn held her hand out for Noah to grab. "Take my hand."

Noah sighed and grabbed her hand. He half expected her to fall off the rock into the water with him or for her to leave him fall again because she wasn't strong enough, however he was slightly shocked and proven wrong when Dawn easily pulled him up.

"There!" Dawn laughed. "It wasn't that hard."

"Speak for yourself." Noah glared at her. "My clothes are soaked."

"Forget about your clothes." Dawn smiled. "Sit like me and clothes your eyes."

Dawn sat back in the center of the rock and Noah sat down next to her with his legs crossed sitting Indian style as Dawn closed her eyes Noah decided he would humor her and do the same and they sat in silence for at least 10 minutes passed before Noah asked:

"Am I supposed to see something or mentally travel somewhere?" Noah asked. "All I see is darkness and I feel stupid."

"That's because you're not trying." Dawn told him, keeping her eyes closed. "I want you to think about the happiest moment you can remember in your life and close your eyes and picture it."

"What's your happiest moment?" Noah asked her as he took a deep breath and sighed, trying to picture his happy moment.

"My happiest moment is when I would sit with my aunt when I was small, she was the one who taught me how to read aura's and palms." Dawn told him, keeping her eyes closed. "She used to babysit me a lot and we would sit in her garden on nice summer days. How about you? What's your moment?"

"I have so many brothers and sisters and my parents were always working so I went out and got a Golden Retriever from the pound. He's my only friend that I have and he makes me...Happy, I guess?" Noah told her.

"Are you picturing all the moments?" Dawn asked him. "You and your dog?"

"Yes." Noah told her. "I can see it so clearly. it's like he's here with me."

"I knew it would work." Dawn smiled. "Do you feel any more relaxed?"

"For now." Noah smirked. "I didn't get to be annoyed by everyone else back at the camp yet."

"That's wonderful news!" Dawn told him. "I knew that would calm you. You have that certain type of aura."

"Okay, so I'm all for meditation but if you think I'm listening to your aura crap you're mistaken." Noah told her. "I don't believe in magic, ghosts, psychics, witchcraft or any other paranormal junk."

"I know you don't." Dawn smiled at him. "Can I see your hand anyway?"

"Why?" Noah asked her but stuck his hand out and Dawn started to trace the lines in his hand and looked like she found gold. She pulled Noah's hand closer to her face. "Do I still have dirt on my hand from breakfast when Scott pushed me down?"

"Yes, but that's not what's amazing." Dawn smiled. "These lines on your hand tell a story. Everyone's hand pattern tells a story and yours is unlike any other I have seen. It says here that you're going to be a Doctor and write 3 books and you'll live a very happy life with 3 kids but your happiness won't start until after the 7 Total Drama Reunion specials Chris forces you to attend..."

"You got all that from looking at my hand for two minutes?" Noah rolled his eyes. "Is that your standard answer for everyone you trick with this? Do you think I'm stupid or just everyone else? How much do you charge for this crap?"

"Oh, I could never charge people for something like this." Dawn smiled as she looked at his hand more. "My purpose in life is to help others find their purpose in life and teach them ways that they can be calmer and more in tune with themselves and with nature."

"That's great for you." Noah smirked. "I'm not sure how you'll ever make a career out of that."

"I'm sure I'll do fine." Dawn looked at her hand. "I know my story and how it will end. That's not important to me, as long as I can live my life happily and help others find themselves and inner peace, that's all that matters to me."

"How many people have you actually helped?" Noah asked her. "Most people around here are too stupid to do anything that doesn't involve sucking face."

"You're telling me something that I already know." Dawn told him. "Your aura is very unique too. It's a lovely shade of deep Orange and I see a slight hint of Gray. I've rarely seen a Gray aura before."

"So, what exactly does that mean?" Noah rolled his eyes. "You're going to want to study me now?"

"Of course not, I would never want to violate your privacy!" Dawn gasped. "It's just amazing. The Gray is your sarcasm and bitterness and the deep Orange is your kindness and intelligent. I can see that you are a nice person who is only sarcastic because you don't want to let people in your life. You're scared."

"I'm not scared." Noah sighed. "You're wrong."

"If you say so." Dawn smiled. "You're entitled to your own opinion. I'm just glad you came up here with me and tried it and that's all I could ever ask of you or anyone."

"You're too happy, it's kind of annoying." Noah laughed. "Don't you think we should be heading back to the camp?"

"Hmmmmm." Dawn thought for a minute before looking up at the sky to see where the sun was positioned. "You're right. Let's go."

Dawn jumped down off the rock and held out her hand to Noah who looked like he didn't want a girl to help him off the rock in the first place. Noah took her hand and slowly tried to make his way down and ended up slipping on the rock and falling down, taking both him and Dawn directly in the water leaving them with wet hair and clothes.

"See? This is why I don't do sports or nature." Noah helped Dawn up. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Dawn assured him.

The two of them started their walk back to the camp and Dawn was admiring the things around them in the woods as they passed them. Noah was bored, normally he liked quiet when he was on this show, quiet usually meant that someone wasn't be stupid on this show for once in their lives, which was extremely rare for almost every contestant on the show but for some reason Dawn didn't bother him like Izzy, Owen, Duncan, Scott, Staci and Mike did, in fact Noah thought Dawn reminded him of Eva, not in looks but by the bonding they had just done on the rock, it was the first time Noah felt like he had a friend on this show since season one when Eva was here.

"I just wanted to let you know before we get back to camp and lose this challenge where I'll most likely get voted off again for not being a 'Team Player' that I'm glad I got to know at least one other person on this show that does not get on my nerves. I actually didn't have the worst time of my life sitting on that rock with you." Noah told her just as they started to see the finish line to the challenge. "I'm sorry if that came out wrong."

"I understand." Dawn told him. "I know you don't believe in anything I do and that's okay, I can wait a few years to be a Doctor's wife with 3 kids."

Right as Dawn said that they ended up crossing the finish line and the heroes lost. Noah didn't have to be a psychic to know that his future was sealed and he was right about him getting voted out. The only thing he wished he could have asked Dawn before he got flushed was what she meant by what she said earlier but he had an idea what it meant and for once in his life Noah actually hoped that someone who claimed she could see the future would be right.

* * *

**Well shit! This is really out of my comfort zone and I wasn't sure I could do a decent Nawn and I almost scrapped it. I'm actually glad I kept writing this. I told Knifez I would do this and I recently found out our Birthday's are a few days apart. Happy Belated Birthday Knifez! Hope you like this. Also, this takes place during All-Stars only were going to pretend that Noah and Dawn were actually in it. =P **


End file.
